biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Erelis žuvininkas
|tekstas1= Erelis žuvininkas |tekstas2= |tekstas3=Lizdas |tekstas4=Paplitimo arealas |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Pandion haliaetus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Falconiformes) būrio (Accipitridae) šeimos (Pandion) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Tai gana didelis paukštis, jo dydis tarp jūrinio erelio ir suopio. Kūnas 50–66 cm, išskėsti patinėlio sparnai 127-166 cm, patelės – 144-180 cm. Patinėlio kūno masė 1120-1600 g, o patelės – 1600-2050 g. Stebint jį skrendantį, matosi balta ar truputį marga jo apatinė kūno dalis. Snapas juodas, nagai atrodo galingai, dideli, juodi. Kojos ilgokos. Biologija Erelis žuvininkas dažniausiai monogamas. Poligamija gali pasitaikyti retai, kada netoliese yra du lizdai, kuriuos patinėlis gali apginti. Šį paukštį retai kada sutiksi toli nuo didesnių vandens telkinių, jūrų, ežerų, upių. Mėgsta vietas, kur vanduo skaidrus, neužterštas ir netoli vandens paviršiaus yra gausu vidutinio dydžio žuvų. Lizdą suka šalia vandens telkinių ar atokiau nuo jų, maždaug iki 3-5 km nuo vandens telkinių, pelkėtose vietose, raistavietėse, matyt todėl, kad ne visada randa tinkamą vietą jam susisukti ar ieško saugesnių vietų. Lizdai būna pačioje medžio viršūnėje, ant uolų, mėgsta dirbtines platformas. Kartais lizdą sukrauna ant elektros linijų stulpų, bet tai pasitaiko rečiau. Naują lizdą krauna abu paukščiai. Jį krauna iš įvairių šakų, šakelių, samanų, medžių žievės, žolių. Po 14-21 dienų lizdą statyti baigia. Lizdas įspūdingai didžiulis, apie 120-150 cm skersmens ir 50-60 cm aukšcio. Lizdą kas metai pataiso ir per daugelį metų jis gali siekti 150-200 cm aukščio. Kartais tame pačiame lizde peri iki 20 metų. Jei žūsta dėtis, tada stato naują lizdą, kuriame galbūt perės ateinančiais metais. Balandžio mėnesį į lizdą deda 2-3 kiaušinius, bet dažniausiai 3, su vienos-trijų dienų intervalu. Inkubacinis kiekvieno kiaušinio periodas 37 dienos. Skirtingai nei kitų plešriųjų paukščių, erelio žuvininko agresija ir dominavimas dėl anksčiausiai išperėto jauniklio pasitaiko retai. Jei blogi metai (mažai maisto), pora išaugina bent vieną vyriausią jauniklį, jis maisto gauna užtektinai. Kaip ir kiti plėšrieji paukščiai, erelių žuvininkų pora per perėjimą pasidalina rūpesčiais. Patelė dažniausiai peri, saugo jauniklius, tiesiogiai juos maitina. Kai jaunikliai paauga, pradeda kartu medžioti. Patinėlis per visą tą laikotarpį neša žuvis patelei, kuri perduoda jaunikliams. Jaunikliai visiškai apsiplunksnuoja maždaug per 53 dienas nuo inkubacijos pradžios. Pilnai apsiplunksnavę jaunikliai dar apie du mėnesius laikosi netoli lizdo ir juos maitina abu tėvai. Daug jauniklių žūsta nesubrendę iki 3 metų, o kurie išgyvena, tai gyvena vidutiniškai apie 8 (iki 15-20) metų. Yra pasitaikę kada erelis žuvininkas išgyveno iki 32 metų. Subręsta iki 3 metų, gali daugintis, bet vietose, kur yra mažai tinkamų vietų lizdavietei, nesidaugina iki 5 metų. Mityba Dažniausiai ir minta žuvimis, kurias pagauna vandens paviršiuje. Paukštis sklando virš vandens iki 70 metrų aukščio, kad pastebėtų kur koncentruojasi žuvys. Dažniausiai jas gaudo krisdamas į vandenį vertikaliai ir sugriebia už galvos savo didžiuliais stipriais nagais. Kartais gaudydamas žuvį, panyra po vandeniu iki 1 metro. Kartais grobis būna didesnis nei pats paukštis sveria. Žuvį nešasi sugriebęs dviejų kojų nagais. Paplitimas Erelis žuvininkas gyvena visuose žemynuose, išskyrus Antarktidą. Lietuvoje dabar nėra retas paukštis, bet Europoje retokas. Porūšiai # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Pandion haliaetus Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=159377 on 2011-02-19 * Syst.Nat.ed.10 p.91 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Linkletter, L.E. 1977. A checklist of marine fauna and flora of the Bay of Fundy. Huntsman Marine Laboratory, St. Andrews, N.B. 68 p. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Brown, L.H., E.K. Urban & K. Newman (1982). The Birds of Africa, Volume I. Academic Press, London. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Pandion haliaetus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. * "Pandion haliaetus (Sibley and Monroe 1990, 1993; Christidis and Boles 1994) was split into P. haliaetus and P. cristatus by Christidis and Boles (2008) but this treatment is not followed by the BirdLife Taxonomic Working Group (BTWG) because the authors base their treatment on molecular analyses published by M. Wink outside the peer-reviewed literature; the BTWG adopts the view of Edwards et al. (2005) that intrageneric genetic differentiation alone is an unsatisfactory basis for species recognition and prefer to wait for further validation before accepting this proposed split." Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos